A Herdeira
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Quinn Fabray estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts até que vê toda a paz se transformar em caos quando Comensais da Morte se unem novamente para acharem a suposta Herdeira de Voldemort.


Quinn Fabray estava na torre do relógio enquanto avistava do alto os diversos alunos conversando animadamente, estava nevando e todos estavam animados para a excursão para Hogsmeade, menos a garota loira, como bruxa menor de idade ela precisaria de uma permissão de seus pais ou bruxo guardião, o que ela não tinha, Quinn Fabray era só mais uma das crianças que perdeu seus pais devido a guerra contra Voldemort, Seus pais eram fieis seguidores do Lord das Trevas que morreram, ou melhor, foram assassinados alguns anos depois da guerra e aquilo dera certa fama para Fabray, principalmente ao entrar em Hogwarts, quem imaginaria que a garota órfã, filha de seguidores de você-sabe-quem, seria selecionada justamente para a Grifinoria? Era algo que a nem a mesma poderia prever, pois até onde ela sabia seus pais eram da Sonserina.

- Quinn! – A Garota loira sobressaltou e olhou para trás, vendo um desengonçado Finn Hudson correndo em sua direção, a testa levemente suada. – Você tem que ver isso – Disse enquanto parava na frente da loira. – Vem comigo! – Não esperou qualquer protesto e seguiu puxando a garota até o andar de baixo da torre, parando perto de um armário.

-Pra onde estamos indo? – Quinn perguntou, curiosamente enquanto entrava no armário junto do garoto e o via abrir um alçapão.

-Hogsmeade. – Fora tudo o que Hudson disse antes de sorrir para Quinn e pular pela passagem do alçapão, a loira sorriu abertamente e fez o mesmo, fechando a porta em seguida, eles estavam agora em uma espécie de túnel, estava escuro e Finn já estava bem na frente, fazendo Quinn bufar com a pressa do garoto.

Finn Hudson estava no quinto ano, assim como Quinn, ambos da mesma casa, Grifinoria, ao contrário da crença popular, ambos se davam incrivelmente bem, mesmo com os altos sarcasmos da loira e lentidão do rapaz. Ele não era exatamente um exemplo em diversas matérias, mas se tinha algo em que Hudson era bom, era em achar passagens secretas que lhe fossem convenientes, Hudson era só mais um nascido trouxa que tinha que aturar piadinhas dos alunos da Sonserina, Ele e Quinn ao menos se entendiam nesse departamento, Ambos se sentiam deslocados.

- Hudson, espera! – Quinn disse enquanto o seguia, a cada passo o túnel se tornava mais escuro.

-Oh! – Finn disse parecendo acuado, aquilo chamou a atenção da loira que arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O Que você quer dizer com "Oh!"? – Ela andou rapidamente até Finn e vira logo frente os diversos tentáculos verdes – Isso é...

-Visgo do diabo – Finn completou enquanto suspirava – Droga, eu não contava com isso – Respondeu, parecendo decepcionado. Quinn revirou os olhos e andou até aquela planta, fazendo careta, sacou sua varinha e apontou em direção ao visgo.

-_Lumos Solem!_

Da ponta da varinha acendeu um forte feixe de luz que rapidamente fez com que os tentáculos do visgo começassem a se contorcer até que lentamente fosse saindo do caminho, onde os dois adolescentes passaram rapidamente suspirando aliviados em seguida.

-Você tem que começar a prestar mais atenção nas aulas – Quinn reclamou enquanto eles caminhavam pelo túnel, ainda com as varinhas em mãos. Finn corou com o comentário da loira.

-Você sabe que mesmo prestando atenção, meus feitiços sempre saem errado, lembra quando duelamos no segundo ano e eu pronunciei errado um feitiço de ataque? – O Garoto perguntou e Quinn somente assentiu, claro que ela lembrava, ficou praticamente em coma na enfermaria por uma semana e Finn prometeu nunca mais sacar uma varinha perto dela depois daquilo. – Chegamos! – Finn exclamou animadamente enquanto avistava uma escada que tava para mais uma porta, eles subiram rapidamente e abriram a porta lentamente, tentando não chamar atenção.

Eles estavam na _Dedos de Mel _e havia diversos alunos de Hogwarts ali, o que fez ambos suspirarem aliviados enquanto tiravam seus galeões dos bolsos e saíram pela loja, comprando todos os doces que podiam, Finn, naquele ano, havia esquecido de mandar uma coruja para seus pais, pedindo uma autorização para a excursão e por isso optou por simplesmente vir escondido com a melhor amiga, depois de comprarem seus doces e saírem da loja, sorriram levemente para alguns alunos que estavam numa guerra de bolas de neve, Quinn sorriu levemente enquanto via alguns alunos de sua casa como Noah Puckerman trapacear usando alguns feitiços para que pudesse ter mais vantagem, já Finn suspirava internamente enquanto olhava Santana Lopez que conversava com Brittany S. Pierce, Hudson nutria um amor platônico pela garota latina desde o seu primeiro ano, Santana era da Sonserina e estava quase sempre fazendo pegadinha nos nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Finn era um dos atormentados, Quinn o chamava de masoquista por ainda se interessar pela garota que obviamente nem sabia que ele existia e quando notava sua presença, apenas lhe dava apelidos maldosos.

Fabray reparou ao longe a garota morena e pequena, o uniforme da Grifinoria que a fez franzir o cenho ao ver que nenhum dos outros alunos estava com seu uniforme, exceto a garota que ela lembrou se tratar de Rachel Berry.

Pouco se sabia sobre os Berry, apenas que era uma família de puros-sangues que lutaram contra Voldemort logo no começo, junto com a ordem da fênix original, morreram três anos depois do nascimento da garota, durante um incêndio misterioso, Rachel Berry era uma garota calada que pouco participava das aulas, mas suas notas em N.O.M.s estavam sempre com as notas "Ótimo" o que causava certa inveja na loira cuja as notas variavam de "Excede as expectativas" e "Aceitável", Bom, pelo menos ela não era como um Finn que ainda não havia saído de "Deplorável". Mas se havia algo de diferente em Berry era o fato da mesma não falar com ninguém de sua casa ou qualquer outra, aquilo deixava Quinn levemente intrigada.

-Ela me da arrepios – Finn disse de repente, olhando para Rachel assim como Quinn – Ela tem esse olhar estranho que só... Me assusta pra caramba – Completou enquanto comia um feijãozinho de todos os sabores e fazia uma careta – Droga! Fígado – Resmungou, Quinn apenas o ignorou, ainda olhando para Rachel que apenas observava alguns alunos da Sonserina azararem um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, Quinn podia dizer que a morena parecia levemente satisfeita com aquilo.

Finn se afastou para comprar mais algum doce que tirasse o gosto de fígado da boca, Quinn continuou lá, no meio da neve, olhando Rachel Berry apenas seguir o resto dos alunos que a essa hora já deveriam estar voltando para o castelo.

- Quinn? – A Garota sobressaltou levemente e olhou para trás ao ver o homem de barba por fazer a olhar de forma séria. – O Que faz aqui? – Perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Professor Longbottom... – Quinn começou a falar, mas suspirou em seguida e aquilo fez com que o coração de Neville apertasse com a visão. – Desculpe – Pediu.

-Tudo Bem, Fabray, Entendo que seja difícil – Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente amargurado com algo que a loira não soube dizer ao certo o que era – Mas agora você vai voltar para o castelo junto com os outros – Disse em seguida, voltando a sorrir, ambos caminharam em direção aos outros alunos, novamente Quinn observou Rachel Berry e aquilo chamou a atenção de Neville.

- Muitas pessoas morreram na guerra, certo? – A Adolescente perguntou calmamente, Neville apenas assentiu levemente, fazendo Quinn suspirar – Os pais de muitos morreram como heróis – Continuou enquanto passava seus olhos por alguns alunos dali – Rachel Berry também perdeu os pais em um incêndio, eu não duvido que tenha sido por conta de qualquer comensal querendo tirar satisfações – Completou.

-Rachel Berry é um caso _especial _– O Homem respondeu, fazendo Quinn o olhar curiosamente.

– O Que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou.

- Rachel Berry está num nível diferente do seu, é tudo o que posso afirmar. – Respondeu calmamente e Quinn apenas franziu o cenho enquanto continuava a caminhar ao lado do professor em silêncio, vez ou outra se perguntando o que havia de diferente em Berry.

.

.

Se havia algum que agradava Quinn era saber que era uma das melhores da turma em duelos, com o clube de duelos ali, Quinn realmente se divertia enquanto Finn apenas sentava em um dos bancos e a observava, suspirando de vez em quando ao ver todos se saindo tão bem nos duelos.

Blaise Zabini era o diretor da Sonserina assim como Neville Longbottom era o da Grifinoria, ambos haviam reunido seus alunos do quarto ano para um duelo "amistoso" entre as casas, o que fez com que os alunos zombassem, pois a única coisa que nunca se encaixaria entre as duas casas era amistosidade, principalmente desde a guerra que só fez com que a imagem da Sonserina fosse caindo cada vez mais.

Quinn brincava com a varinha em mãos enquanto esperava ser escolhida para o duelo contra algum aluno da Sonserina, ela havia aprendido alguns feitiços novos naquele ano e estava ansiosa para usá-los em um suposto combate, tinha conhecimento que os Sonserinos não eram um exemplo de honestidade em um duelo e isso só a fez se sentir incrivelmente com mais vontade de duelar.

- Okay, todos vocês se preparem – O Professor Longbottom chamou a atenção enquanto todos pareciam incrivelmente ansiosos, Quinn olhou para os alunos da Sonserina, Santana Lopez já tinha sua varinha em mão e apenas esperava seu nome ser chamado, a loira não queria duelar com ela, não por temer Santana, mas por saber que ela era trapaceira e daria um jeito de ganhar, mesmo que de uma forma suja. Santana, como a grande maioria dos alunos daquela casa, era Sangue-Puro e quase sempre era vista com Sebastian Smythe e Brittany S. Pierce, da Lufa-Lufa, a amizade mais bizarra que Quinn havia visto, levando em conta que ela era amiga de Finn Hudson.

-Sebastian! – O Professor Zabini praticamente convocou o garoto que deu um sorriso arrogante enquanto ia até o local enquanto alguns alunos da Sonserina esboçavam sorrisos maldosos. Longbottom olhou para seus alunos e apontou para Finn que estava sentado ao longe. O Sorriso de Sebastian vacilou, pois todos ali ainda lembraram o que aconteceu da última vez que Finn havia duelado. Quinn ainda tinha uma cicatriz com aquele feitiço mal pronunciado.

-Você quer mais um aluno em coma na enfermaria? – Blaise zombou enquanto Neville franzia o cenho levemente e olhou novamente para Finn que se encolheu levemente, as bochechas ganhando um tom avermelhado – Finn Hudson poderia matar alguém mesmo sem querer – Continuou.

- Isso foi no segundo ano, tenho certeza que ele melhorou, Zabini – Neville retrucou enquanto fazia um gesto para que Hudson fosse para perto, o garoto suspirou enquanto andava hesitante até o professor, ficando na frente de Sebastian, a alguns metros de distância. – Bom, O Objetivo de vocês é desarmar o oponente, nada mais! Sem feitiços que possam machucar – Enviou um olhar aguçado para Sebastian que revirou os olhos tediosamente. Ambos Blaise e Neville se afastaram, dando um enorme espaço para Sebastian e Finn.

-Saquem as varinhas! – Zabini mandou e ambos sacaram suas varinhas, Quinn mordeu o lábio enquanto torcia para que Finn conseguisse pelo menos desarmar Sebastian, que conseguia ser tão cruel quanto Santana. – Comecem! - Finn engoliu em seco e antes que conseguissem falar algo, Sebastian tomou sua frente.

-_Expelliarmus! _– Os alunos da Sonserina, assim como Zabini, riram da cara abobalhada de Finn ao ver que já havia sido desarmado, Quinn fez uma careta, nem ela estava esperando por um 'combate' tão rápido. Ao longe, Rachel Berry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Humpf! Ninguém parece realmente surpreso – Sebastian zombou enquanto Finn deixava os ombros caírem e virava para pegar sua varinha caída no chão.

- Você só precisa de mais prática – Neville sussurrou para Finn que apenas assentiu, não deixando de estar chateado. – Hm... Mais alguém gostaria de tentar? – Perguntou e Quinn levantou a mão prontamente, querendo pelo menos, tirar satisfações pelo melhor amigo. O Homem apenas sorriu e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse e ela o fez, sendo seguida pelos olhos curiosos de Rachel que estava afastada do resto do grupo, as costas contra a parede e os braços cruzados, ela com certeza iria duelar, mas apenas esperava a pessoa certa. – Lembre-se que se trata apenas de desarmar o oponente! – Quinn apenas assentiu, os olhos fixos em Sebastian que tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto. – Preparem as varinhas! – Ambos o fizeram. – Comecem!

-_Expelliarmus!_ – Sebastian fora rápido, mas ele não estava lidando com um Finn Hudson, ele estava lidando com outro nível de bruxo.

- _Protego!_ – Quinn rapidamente sorriu quando o sorriso metido do garoto sumiu – _Expelliarmus!_ – Rapidamente ele fora desarmado. Finn Hudson agora sorria orgulhosamente para a loira que olhou para ele e levantou o polegar.

-Muito bom! – Neville disse, sorrindo abertamente enquanto Blaise empurrava Sebastian pelo ombro enquanto este resmungava sobre ter deixado a garota ganhar por ser um cavalheiro. Quinn voltou para seu lugar com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se satisfeita consigo mesma. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Quem quer vir? Não me faça obrigá-los – Uma mão levantada chamou a atenção de Neville, pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Rachel Berry havia se voluntariado durante um duelo, ele estava extremamente surpreso.

A Garota apenas andou até o professor, passando pela multidão de alunos, de repente seus olhos se encontraram com os de Quinn que franziu o cenho para o olhar vazio da garota que apenas parou na frente do professor, daquela vez, Blaise não fez piada, apenas olhou para seus alunos, como se estivesse escolhendo algum, Quinn tinha a impressão de que apenas os adultos sabiam sobre o que havia de errado com os Berry, mais precisamente, com Rachel Berry.

Antes que Zabini pudesse escolher alguém, Santana tomou sua frente, olhando fixamente para a outra garota, aquilo fez com que todos que estavam cochichando, se calassem enquanto olhavam fixamente para as duas garotas. -Comecem! – Fora tudo o que Zabini disse.

-_Expel... _– Santana não teve tempo de dizer seu feitiço, Rachel apenas sorriu levemente e de um modo levemente assustador.

-_Estupefaça_! – A Latina fora jogada para longe e todos pareciam extremamente surpresos, Rachel tinha um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto a latina levantava com certa dificuldade, parecendo extremamente furiosa, segurou a varinha e apontou para a morena mais uma vez.

-Eu não disse um duelo, eu disse desarmar! – Neville esbravejou, sendo ignorado por ambas as garotas. Santana estava furiosa e não parecia focar em qualquer local para atingir Rachel, só queria machucá-la e tentou lançar o primeiro feitiço que pensou.

-_Estupo..._

-_Expelliarmus_! – Neville desarmou a garota antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa. Santana parecia atordoada, seu olhar voltou para Rachel que tinha uma expressão incrivelmente calma, tranqüila até, como se a latina a sua frente não estivesse pronta para lhe estuporar, o que fez Santana pensar que, para que Rachel não ficasse preocupada com seu ataque, ela deveria já ter uma ótima defesa preparada.

.

.

O Resto do Dia fora calmo, mas Quinn Fabray não conseguia parar de pensar naquele duelo entre Rachel e Santana, Ela sabia que se o professor Longbottom não tivesse desarmado a latina, um duelo de verdade iria acontecer ali, Quinn tinha um nível básico em feitiços, mas algo a dizia que as duas ali, em comparação aos outros alunos, estavam num patamar muito avançado, o que explicaria a enorme confiança de ambas ali e o fato de Rachel não ter se abalado com o fato de Santana quase tê-la a estuporado.

O Café da manhã fora calmo, Tirando por um grupo de Sonserinos que passaram pela mesa dos alunos da Grifinoria enquanto jogavam piadas pelo ótimo desempenho de Hudson nos duelos, o que fez com que o garoto corasse mais uma vez e Quinn lançasse um olhar furioso para o grupinho que apenas riu levemente. Naquela tarde eles teriam Defesa Contra s Artes das Trevas, ensinada por Blaise, Quinn por algum motivo sentiu que de alguma forma, os alunos da Grifinoria iriam acabar sendo zombados mais uma vez.

-Todos aqui devem saber o que é um bicho-papão, Certo? – Ele perguntou enquanto empurrava com um pouco de dificuldade para o centro na sala, suspirando em seguida, olhando para os alunos ali. Todos rapidamente assentiram, fazendo o homem balançar a cabeça, satisfeito. – Usamos o feitiço _Riddikulus, _Que irá transformar o bicho-papão de algo assustador para algo pateticamente ridícula ao ponto de ser engraçada – Completou enquanto andava pela a sala. – Formem filas! – Disse e rapidamente todos começaram a formar as filas rapidamente.

Finn era o primeiro da fila e logo estava na frente do armário, engoliu em seco enquanto pensava no que apareceria ali, rapidamente a porta do armário abriu e todos ficaram em silêncio, uma fumaça branca saiu rapidamente, correndo em círculos ao redor de Finn que parecia apavorado quando a fumaça ficou a sua frente e tomou a forma do Barão Sangrento, o que fez alguns Sonserinos começarem a criar descontroladamente do medo do garoto que estava incrivelmente assustado.

-Vamos lá, Hudson, É só conjurar o feitiço – Zabini disse, depois de rir do garoto, olhando fixamente e vendo-o sacar a varinha e apontar para o bicho papão.

-_Riddikulus_! - O Fantasma do barão sangrento de repente começou a se deformar rapidamente fazendo com que o garoto risse levemente ao ver que tinha conjurado um feitiço certo. Quinn sorriu para o amigo que ficou logo ao lado, vendo os outros irem até lá e enfrentarem seus bichos-papões. Quinn ria a cada grito afeminado que os garotos davam quando aparecia seu bicho-papão. Quando chegou a vez de Santana, os seus colegas da Sonserina deram algumas risadinhas enquanto a viam caminhar confiante até o armário.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de algo – Zombou divertidamente enquanto olhava para os amigos que também riram. O Armário começou a balançar de um lado para o outro e aquilo deixou a latina um pouco acuada com o que poderia aparecer, o bicho papão saiu e logo se transformou em uma lua cheia. Quinn percebeu Santana ficar paralisada de medo, o que deixou ela, assim como os outros alunos, perdidos sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que Zabini apontou a varinha para o bicho papão da garota rapidamente e conjurou o feitiço.

-Okay, vou liberá-los mais cedo hoje! Aproveitem! – Disse rapidamente e todos rapidamente foram saindo da sala, Quinn olhou para trás a tempo de ver o professor segurar no ombro de Santana, sacudindo-a levemente, ele parecia estar lhe falando algo que só fez com que Santana assentisse.

.

.

Naquele final de tarde acontecia o jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa, Finn Hudson era o goleiro, Quinn Fabray a apanhadora, o que era uma pena, pois a loira teria que competir pelo pomo contra Brittany, a menina que parecia tão delicada quanto um recém-nascido, o que fazia com que Quinn trombasse muito fortemente com ela durante o voou, mas Quando Brittany trombou contra Quinn a fazendo quase cair da vassoura, Quinn percebeu que a outra loira era tão delicada quanto um trasgo.

A Loira a marcava de perto, a empurrando uma vez ou outra, os olhos fixos no pomo que de repente começou a subir, Quinn o seguiu, apertando os olhos quando o vento forte começou a bater contra o seu rosto, Brittany estava logo ao seu lado, os olhos fixos no pomo assim como ela, Ela podia ouvir Albus Potter, que havia quebrado a perna há algumas semanas e não pode jogar, narrando o jogo, ele era um garoto da Corvinal, o que deixou todos meio perplexos pelo filho do grande Harry Potter não ser um aluno da Grifinoria. Elas estavam muito afastadas do campo de quadribol até que acabou por perder o controle da vassoura que começou a cair rapidamente, a fazendo procurar pela varinha na cintura, tentando lembrar de algum feitiço que a salvasse da futura queda, sua vassoura balançava descontroladamente e no meio da neblina densa que se formava logo abaixo, Quinn apenas esperou estar perto do chão o suficiente para se arriscar pulando da vassoura, seria muito melhor do que se deixar trombar em alguma arvore, nunca se saber quando se pode acabar batendo em arvores tipo o Salgueiro Lutador.

Ela conseguiu avistar o chão e não hesitou em pular, resmungando de dor com a batida, ela respirou fundo, ainda lidando com a batida e levantou, limpando suas roupas e olhando em volta, tentando achar sua vassoura no meio daquela neblina, ela estava bastante longe do campo de quadribol, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda estava pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, o que a tranquilizou um pouco. Ela escutou passos apressados e vozes distantes, o que a fez franzir o cenho e andar calmamente em direção as vozes, sua varinha ainda estava em mão, suas pernas tremiam levemente por algum motivo.

- Seus serviços já não me são mais úteis! – Quinn escutou uma voz feminina e logo se escondeu atrás de uma arvore, tentando respirar o mais baixo possível para não chamar atenção – Nem a mim ou qualquer outro comensal da morte – continuou e Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar com o termo _Comensal da morte_, Ela pode ver somente uma mulher loira junto de um homem, ela estava de costas pra ele.

-Isso não é justo! Eu não tive um momento para acabar com ela! – Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente desesperado. – Eu só preciso de mais uma chance e poderei acabar com Rachel Berry! – Disse e Quinn arregalou os olhos, sabendo que estava escutando demais, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Você não conseguiu eliminá-la quando criança, por que deveria lhe dar uma chance agora? – Perguntou e o homem ficou em silêncio, a loira virou-se para encará-lo – Eu não me arrependo disso – ela disse rapidamente e ele arregalou os olhos, antes que pudesse puxar a varinha para se defender, a loira fora mais rápida – _Avada Kedavra!_

O Corpo sem vida do homem fora jogado para longe e Quinn se afastou dali rapidamente, pode escutar a estranha sem rosto conjurar algo como "_Morsmordre_" o que a fez a olhar para trás rapidamente, vendo a marca negra se formar no céu, seu peito inflou de medo. Os seguidores de Voldemort haviam se reunido e por algum motivo, eles queriam Rachel Berry.


End file.
